1. Technical Field
This invention is in the field of corrosion protection. More particularly, it relates to a product for inhibiting corrosion of metallic surfaces during periods of storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to make a molded product which has incorporated therein a vapor phase corrosion inhibitor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,624 of Lewis. Lewis discloses a method of making such products incorporating, for example, various compositions described in the Lewis patent including compositions available from Cortec Corporation of St. Paul, Minn. The disclosure of the Lewis patent is incorporated herein by reference. It discloses the construction of beaded foam blocks, custom molded foams, and planks, all of which have the corrosion inhibitor incorporated therein. These products may be used, inter alia, to manufacture containers and for building construction elements to protect metallic surfaces from corrosion.
One problem which is endemic to manufacturers utilizing molds and die sets is the surface corrosion and rusting which ensues during storage. This rust must be carefully removed, a costly and time-wasting process, before the mold or die can be used. In order to eliminate this problem, mold preservatives which may be silicone or oil-based may be employed. Although this may eliminate or minimize rusting, the preservative itself requires removal before usage. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a means for eliminating corrosion of molds, die sets and the like during periods of storage. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.